1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insertion device, such as a catamenial tampon applicator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tampon applicator that is laterally loaded with an absorbent pledget.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The barrel of present commercial tampons having a plastic applicator are typically manufactured as one-piece molded objects, such as those of Kotex Securitye tampons and Playtex Gentle Glides tampons. The barrel of present commercial cardboard applicator tampons are formed from either convolutely wound cardboard, such as o.b. applicator tampons, or spiral-wound cardboard, such as Tampax(copyright) tampons.
In order to improve comfort during use, an applicator may be formed with petals on the insertion end of the applicator.
Additionally, some applicators have a fingergrip and a plunger of a diameter reduced from that of the applicator barrel. This feature has been found not only to render the tampon applicator more grippable, but it is also more aesthetically preferred by consumers.
For current reduced diameter fingergrip tampon applicators, the tampon pledget must be loaded into the insertion end of the applicator due to the smaller opening at the fingergrip end. As a result, these tampons are restricted from bottom or plunger end loading of the absorbent pledget. This requires the petals of the applicator, if any, to be post-formed to their final shape after the pledget has been loaded with an absorbent pledget. Post-forming of petals requires the material to be plasticized. Typically, plastic petals are plasticized by heat and are shaped by the use of an external forming die.
Cardboard petals are more difficult to plasticize and require the additional use of an internal mandrel. Usual methods involve heating the tip to volatilize the water (either existing or supplemental moisture) and then forcing the petal into shape using an internal mandrel in conjunction with the external die. The internal mandrel has a diameter that is approximately the same as the barrel, and consequently would not be able to enter through a reduced diameter fingergrip area. Thus, the necessity of the internal mandrel to shape the petal tip has precluded the manufacture of a reduced diameter fingergrip area on a cardboard applicator.
With current tampon assembly methods, it is only feasible to have one highly enlarged plunger end prior to assembly of the plunger into the barrel, because the other end of the plunger must fit through the fingergrip area, whether the plunger is inserted into the applicator through the bottom or the top of the barrel. The plunger end that fits through the fingergrip area can be flared after applicator assembly, but this approach limits the design possibilities of the flare and increases manufacturing difficulties.
Therefore, there is a need for a tampon applicator, and more particularly a cardboard applicator, having a reduced diameter fingergrip and/or plunger that can be manufactured such that petals can be pre-formed or integrated on the insertion end of the applicator barrel, prior to loading an absorbent pledget into the applicator barrel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tampon applicator adapted to allow an absorbent pledget to be side or laterally loaded into the barrel of the applicator.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a tampon applicator having petals pre-formed on the insertion end of the applicator barrel.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a tampon applicator having a fingergrip.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a tampon applicator having a fingergrip with a reduced diameter compared to the diameter of the applicator barrel.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a method of making a tampon applicator having an absorbent pledget laterally loaded into the barrel of the applicator.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated by a tampon applicator adapted to allow an absorbent pledget to be laterally loaded into the barrel of the applicator. By laterally loading the pledget, the applicator may include pre-formed petals on the insertion end of the barrel and/or a fingergrip having a reduced diameter. The applicator may be formed from any suitable material, such as, for example, biopolymer, paper, paperboard, paper slurry, plastic, thermoplastic polymers, thermosetting polymers, or any combinations thereof.